The UNC Lineberger Comprehensive Cancer Center Microscopy and Imaging facilities combine in one administrative structure two related core functions: electron microscopy and light microscopy. Dr. Jack Griffith directs the Electron Microscopy component and Dr. Robert Bagnell directs the new Light Microscopy Services component housed in the UNC-CH Microscopy Services laboratory. The Electron Microscopy (EM) facility has been a highly productive LCCC core facility for over 20 years, focusing on the visualization of DNA and RNA molecules and their complexes with proteins. The EM facility makes available an evolving Services core will provide Cancer Center members with access to state-of-the-art light microscopy, expert assistance in its utilization and interpretation, and consultation in immuno methods, image interpretation and measurement. Overall coordination of the combined facility is through the Cancer Center and Dr. William Marzluff Associate Director for Basic Science Cores. The two components, however, operate independently of one another. The Cancer Center administers the Microscopy Services Laboratory. The total Microscopy and Imaging budget requested is $83,508, with Electron Microscopy accounting for 49% ($40,642) and Light Microscopy accounting for the remaining 51% ($42,866).